


Terror in Avengers Tower

by Mushroom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Comedy, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexy Times, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/pseuds/Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are happily in love after all the drama and pain of Civil War, and are living together with the rest of the unified Avengers team. However, there is something mysterious lurking in Avengers Tower, haunting Steve and Tony's every move...will Steve be able to solve this mystery and protect Tony and his team? [COMICS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINALLY POSTED IN TUMBLR.](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/post/142093831019/terror-in-avengers-tower-a-stevetony-fancomicpart)
> 
>  
> 
> My love and gratitude to orbingarrow for being my beloved beta.


	2. Chapter Two




	3. Chapter Three




End file.
